The purposes of this Core Grant are to advance ophthalmic research in terms of both quality and quantity. Core resources will permit research to be accomplished that would otherwise not be possible. Specifically enhanced will be collaborative, mutually supportive investigations that cross traditional disciplinary lines. These collaborative projects will occur among scientists within the Department of Ophthalmology. Core Grant support will also permit collaboration among University of Illinois investigators from other departments and among collaborators from several other institutions. Long-term obligations ultimately relate to the ocular health needs of the public at large. Research is designed to improve our knowledge of normal and diseased aspects of the visual system so that eye diseases can be more effectively prevented or treated. Scientific disciplines to be employed in these efforts include electron microscopy, eye pathology, computer techniques, vitreous fluorophotometry, automated image processing, immunology, biochemistry, and applied physics. Specific requests for funding in the first year include the following Core Modules: (1) Electron Microscopy/Experimental Eye Pathology; (2) Computer Data Analysis; (3) Grants Management; and (4) Instrument (Machine/Electronics) Shop. Eye diseases to be studied include diabetic retinopathy, sickle cell retinopathy, glaucoma, cataract, macular degeneration, retinitis pigmentosa, viral keratitis, and others.